Human Military Structure
Human military is structured after the system that came to widespread use across Earth following the Second Age of Technology. The ranking system is shared by all modern human factions including the Irin Republic, Velconum Empire and New Atlantis, with minor differences depending on faction. Ranking System Enlisted Ranks Enlisted personnel make up the bulk of a human military. Most have less training than officers, but the higher grades often have enough experience to rival their senior officers. Enlisted personnel typically have more specialized skills, especially when it comes to the navy. Though they are always subordinate to officers, it is not uncommon to find officers deferring to the judgement of these experienced soldiers. The following is a list of enlisted ranks in ascending order: Officer Ranks Officers are either well-trained or highly experienced members of a human military. One can become an officer through either a training program that is longer and more focused on leadership skills than enlisted personnel or by being granted a commission on grounds of achievements during enlisted service. The latter is far more common in the Velconum Empire, which is known for rewarding its citizens based on merit. The following is a list of officer ranks in ascending order: Flag Ranks Flag officers are by definition officers as well, but are usually shown much more respect due to their high positions. The term originates from the old Earth practice of officers senior enough to fly a flag marking their command centre. The following is a list of flag officer ranks in ascending order: Other Ranks Trainees are given their special ranks until they complete their training, at which point they are granted active service ranks. However, trainees are still officially enlisted in the military and have a place, albeit the lowest ones, in the chain of command. Those still training to become enlisted personnel have the rank of Recruit, while those studying to be an officer have the rank of Cadet. The Velconum Empire Inquisition Agency is a branch of the military but possess authority outside the ranking structure. As a result, they have unique ranks to reflect this (See Velconi Inquisition). Differences from Old Earth The ranking system has evolved significantly from its basis in Old Earth. While Air Force ranks were originally similar to Army ranks, they now utilize naval ranks with a few differences. This change was made due to the close connection of the Air Force to the Navy following humanity's expansion into space, with the majority of pilots being attached to ships rather than stationed planetside. Warrant Officers no longer exist and military personnel are either enlisted or officers. Enlisted personnel earning an officer's commission through service has become significantly more common to compensate. Rear Admiral is also not divided into two grades. Instead, the lower grade has been replaced by the rank of Commodore. Commodores command a small task force that does not fit the criteria of a fleet (a military force consisting of at least one battleship, three battlecruisers and four corvettes), typically between three to six vessels. The highest flag rank in the Army and Marines has been simplified into High General as opposed to the General of the Army of Old Earth. The term High General is borrowed from Atlantean; though its position within Atlantis' military system is not fully clear, historians agree that it was among the highest ranks of the Atlantean Empire. Differences Between Factions Velconum Empire The Velconum Empire has a single head of state- the Emperor, who also serves as Commander in Chief of the military. The Emperor outranks any Fleet Admiral or High General and has the authority to issue or overrule any order, as well as promote, demote, conscript or discharge anyone he wishes. The Emperor personally appoints the Velconi Fleet Admirals and High Generals, as he is the only one with the power to promote an Admiral or General (officers cannot promote another to the same rank as themselves). Those serving as the Emperor's personal hands in positions such as the Emperor's Voice or the Emperor's Blade can also overrule orders from even the highest Admirals or Generals. However, they do not actually possess this authority in and of themselves; instead they are seen as exercising the authority held by the Emperor. Thus, the Emperor is the sole Commander in Chief of the Velconi military, though certain individuals can act in his stead. Irin Republic The Irin Republic does not have a single head of state; instead, the Council of Lords collectively serves as the Commander in Chief of the military. Fleet Admirals and High Generals are appointed by vote of the Council, and their orders can only be overruled if the Council reaches a decision to overrule them. Individual Irini Lords hold authority equivalent to that of an Admiral and General. Some do not actively exercise it while others serve as prominent Irini military leaders. New Atlantis New Atlantis military leadership functions much like the Irin Republic's, with no single Commander in Chief but overseen by the entire New Atlantean Council. Irini Lords still retain their prior authority and Velconi representatives on the Council are granted similar powers as well. However, as many Velconi who sit on the Council are active flag officers of the military, they are instead beholden to the rights and responsibilities of their rank. Recognizing that military affairs often do not offer the luxury of time for the Council to debate over, New Atlantis took inspiration from the Velconi Emperor's hands by creating the Sai'Gan position. A Sai'Gan is an emergency military leader appointed by the New Atlantean Council and imbued with their authority. This makes the Sai'Gan effectively a Commander in Chief, though the position is temporary and only used in times of crisis. Category:Ranks